Lemon
by Hemeophage
Summary: Inuyasha has done it again and hurt Kagome. What will Kouga do to comfort her? Lemon! One-shot! Flames accepted!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Flames are approved so go ahead! First lemon and I hope everyone enjoys it **** R&R**

Kagome left the groups makeshift camp and went wandering in the woods. The Shikon jewel had been completed for a while and the small group had felt the need for a well deserved vacation. After Naraku was destroyed, Kikyo was revived. Inuyasha, overcome with happiness, mated her almost instantly.

This mating had broken Kagome's heart, but she did not say anything.

Kagome walked in the forest for a few minutes and heard some rustling. She left the well-trodden path and passed through the underbrush. Pushing a few branches out of her line of sight, she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing heavily. She always put a mask on in front of people, but to actually see these two snogging, made her heart throb with unbearable pain.

Her eyes went wide and Kagome put a hand to her mouth to keep herself from crying out. She quickly got out of there, not looking where she was going. Her only mission was to get away from the two causes of her pain.

After a while of blindly stumbling through the forest, Kagome collapsed with sobs ripping through her chest. Tears poured down her face and she seemed to take no notice.

Kouga had been taking a break from his duties and scouted his territory. He heard the crackle and crunch of twigs and branches being stepped on, so he went to investigate. What he found made him bristle with anger.

"Kagome, what's wrong? What did the mutt do this time?" Kouga questioned. For he did not know the mutt had mated Kikyo.

Kagome could not collect herself enough to answer him, but tried to and stopped her loud sobs.

"Shhh, it's okay!" Kouga whispered in Kagome's ear as he tried to console her. She lied her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Kouga felt a bit of relief when her tears ceased.

After a while of just sitting there and stroking Kagome's ebony hair, he gently grasped her chin and tilted her tear stained face up at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He queried. Kouga didn't want to set off the water-works again, so he gave her the choice of talking about it or not.

"I-i-i-nuyasha was m-making out w-with K-kikyo." She murmured so soft that Kouga had trouble catching it.

That made Kouga brindle with anger and disgust for both Inuyasha and the dirt-bag. He wanted nothing more than to go over to them and yell at them. He definitely wished to beat the living daylights out of the Inu-baka.

He suddenly felt the need to get closer to her. He picked her up and set her in his lap. She seemed a bit surprised, but didn't resist.

Kouga said lovingly, "Kagome, be my woman."

Said person looks up at him and says with a smile, "Yes!"

Kouga was overcome with joy and swooped her up into his arms and ran as fast as he could back to his cave. He then set her down on a pile of fur pelts.

Kagome clasped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Her hands quickly untied his ponytail and ran through his equally black hair.

Kouga ripped off her shirt threw it into a corner, but came to a standstill at the foreign contraption confining her breasts. Kagome smiled at him and undid the bra, but then realized her mounds were bared before him and covered them with her hands.

Kouga growled at her and trapped her hands above her head with one of his hands. He licked and suckled at her pulse point making Kagome moan. He continued down onto her nipples, licking and nipping one, while his free hand was massaging the other.

He continued kissing down her body and quickly got rid of the small skirt and panties. He then cupped her entrance and she whimpered. Kouga ran a finger just inside her folds and she moaned louder. Then he slipped two fingers completely in. Her hips bucked against his hand. He pulled his fingers out and kissed down her body until he reached her center. He swept his tongue over her core, and she whimpered softly.

"Kouga" Kagome moaned his name. He sucked her clitoris into his mouth and flicked it against his tongue. She moaned loudly and bucked her hips towards his face, demanding movement. He moved his fingers slowly and licked her clit again. He slid another in and curled them both to her G-spot. She gasped and moaned loudly. He could feel her tightening with release against his hand as she got closer to climaxing. Kouga ran circles over her clit with his thumb and that seemed to do it. She moaned loudly, her hips and back arching. When she had finished I pulled my hand out and licked my fingers clean causing her to moan as she watched.

He pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair as they listened to the birds outside.

"Kagome, will you be my mate?" Kouga asked the question that he had wanted to always hear the answer.

She smiled with warmth in her eyes and said, "Of course!"

**Press that beautiful button at the bottom of the page and review!**


End file.
